Ahrima
Known as to outsiders, a young member of the Fallen. Personality It is unknown how her young age and presumable indoctrination''-The Fallen ( A gang of Endbringer cultists. I love the idea of a cult in the Wormverse)-'' ... Coin toss as to whether a given member believes what the cult is saying or not, that humanity deserves to be wiped out, so-and-so deserved to die at the hands of Behemoth, or the world would be a paradise if the Simurgh were to achieve full influence, if we only let it. It's telling, perhaps, that they don't actively interfere when the Endbringers come rolling around, though they might celebrate from the sidelines and try to get media attention. ... They're hard to stamp out, unpredictable, and tend to live on the fringes of society, where they're harder to track and heroes need to devote far more effort to squirreling them out. There's also a tendency to give more power to the lunatics and assholes, because it furthers their nebulous agenda. In a more abstract sense, shards love conflict, and the fallen are very good at feeding it, so the fallen get rewarded by the shards. Breadth and depth. - Comments by Wildbow on information regarding secondary characters with Fallen propaganda“They’re a big group,” Rain said. “It’s hard to get into just how varied the branches are, the different beliefs, how they add up, some of the leaders that have come and gone. It’s hard to just point at them and say they hate this or they hate that.” “Most of them hate black people,” Kenzie said. “…Yeah.” ... “Blacks, Hispanics, Asians, First Nations, Middle Easterners, then gay, trans,” Tristan rattled off. - Excerpt from Shade 4.7 has affected her views and personality. Regardless Ahrima was imprisoned with the other Fallen so she was likely a believer.I saw three or four of the Fallen capes in the mix. Complicated. They were some of the ones who had been in the background during the raid on the camp, periodically using their powers. If they were here, they were diehard enough to be deemed irredeemable. Most of the others had either expressed genuine remorse or they’d feigned it well enough to convince a judge. If they were here, they were the kind of Fallen who were unquestionable problems. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3 Having accepted the Red Queen's deal, Ahrima's neurology has been altered:Amy ventured toward the villains, but she wasn’t sure she trusted herself. She didn’t trust them, and she’d placed biological imperatives in each of them, to quiet bloodlust and regulate emotion. The last week had been her final push to get that done. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z II the defense of Shin is foremost in her mind though not strictly obedience to her new monarch.“No extreme violence,” Amy said. “I gave you rules and biological imperatives. Follow them.” “I am,” Seir said. “Shin set their own rules and imperatives, remember? You struck your deal with them, you gave us the rules they dictated. We can do whatever’s necessary to protect Shin. Including if we think a mass murdering little shit like him might pull something.” “Dangerous, horrible little shit like him,” Ahrima said, her voice young. Rain was stone still. Amy was silent. She didn’t have nearly as much control over her rotten eggs as she liked to pretend. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.8 Appearance Ahrima is a prepubescent girl whose generic fallen demon mask has an eye in the middle, typical Thinker signage.His mask was simple, black, covering the upper half of his face, with only a circle of barbed wire at the brow. A trademark of thinker powers, to do the whole forehead thing. - Excerpt from Venom 29.5 The sign of her power use, on herself or others, are glowing yellow eyes, specifically their irises.“What color are his eyes?” Rain asked, too battered and out of it to really stand or focus on the fighting. “Yellow,” Bay called out. “He teams up with another cape in the family, they’ll be someone in the background with glowing eyes.” ... I was less happy that he looked past the eyehole of that hideous horse mask with glowing yellow irises and he turned to shadow the moment before my kick caught him across the small of the back. ... I saw the girl who could only be Ahrima, eyes glowing yellow, her demon mask featuring an eye on the forehead. She was roughly Kenzie’s age. -Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 Abilities and Powers According to Rain; Ahrima has a danger sense and unspecified enhanced perceptions, more importantly she can also gift it to others.“That’s Ahrima. She gives him danger sense and boosted perceptions by giving up hers. She was supposed to be one of Mama’s helpers, she traded and paid for capes who could protect her if she needed it, but Ahrima didn’t work for her. We still kept her around for others. Get him while she’s distracted.” Narwhal’s focus was on keeping the thinker-augment Fallen on their heels. I looked at the battlefield. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 She can rapidly switch who has her power; those who do can dodge attacks from behind, in front and generally increasing their evasion chances.Behind Seir’s living self, Imp appeared. She jabbed out with a taser, and she touched only the shadow that he left behind. It swung a punch, and she ducked, backing away as four of the ten active shadows turned on her, surrounding her. ... The yellow eyes weren’t there all of the time, or even ten percent of the time, but Seir was evasive, capable of creating doubles and swapping places with them constantly. He didn’t need danger sense to give us a one in twelve chance of hitting the real him. ... But the distraction had bought Seir time to make more doubles. With yellow eyes glowing, he evaded the moving forcefields and changed just before new forcefields could cut him in half. ... Each portal was a kind of teleportation gimmick, but they littered the area and were letting the Fallen maneuver with ease. I saw their eyes glow like Seir’s did, and their focus was mostly on me. ... Ahrima was my target. I knew her general location, and she was too dangerous as a force multiplier. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 Anyone under her empowerment has glowing yellow eyes. It is unknown what mechanism she uses to transfer her powers, if there is set up needed for example or if she can sense who she can give her powers to just as those who are gifted with her power gain enhanced sensation. Similarly, it is unknown if by giving up her own Thinker enhancement she affects her normal senses or incapacitates herself; nothing is explicated in text. History Background Was traded into the Mathers branch as part of Mama Mathers trying to gain protections.Valefor's mom ... has kids with buds from the same shard and farms them out to other branches of the family in exchange for some muscle (Eligos being some of that). - Wildbow on Reddit Though she lacked power synergy with the Madam, Ahrima was still kept around. Gold Morning It is unknown if she had her powers during the event. Early-Ward Took part in the family's defense against outside invaders. She was part of the reversal that the Speedrunners made possible, Locked in a car for a modicum of protection.I changed course, flying out toward Ahrima again, rising higher as I did. I could see the rank and file Fallen soldiers, and I could see the Fallen with powers. There was a concentration that suggested they were defending a car. I flew at the car, and given how my course went from the shooter I’d disarmed to the vehicle, I approached at an angle where they weren’t really expecting trouble. It let me hit the roof of the car with the Wretch, tearing it off, and between the flying pieces of roof and the aura, Fallen were left ducking for cover. I saw the girl who could only be Ahrima, eyes glowing yellow, her demon mask featuring an eye on the forehead. She was roughly Kenzie’s age. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 Eventually incapacitated due to Victoria and Imp's teamwork.Imp. She was the one who had knocked out Ahrima. She leaned back, settling into the car’s passenger seat. ... “Go get yourself looked after. I got her. We got her, since you saved me the trouble of having to find out who had the car keys.” I winced, in part because of the pain, and in part because it was another thing where it felt like actually changing the course of this greater thing was hard to do. I’d broken the Fallen ranks, at least. I’d stalled Seir and then played a part in Ahrima being disabled. I’d have to console myself with that. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.1 Post-Fallen Fall Ahrima was jailed alongside other, more troublesome fallen members.The Martins had their initial tribunal meeting. It helped that they were on a different track and a different field of focus than the groups that were working their way through a backlog of Fallen arrests. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.1 Following the prison's destruction, she departed to Earth Shin, accepting the Red Quuens deal.“Everyone! You have a choice! We are going to Earth Shin! We are going to be an authority ... There will be rules! This means submitting to my power! It will not be as Goddess’ was! You’ll follow a code of laws, you’ll maintain control and peace, and you’ll protect populations. You’ll be reasonably good! Or you can stay here. You’ll be freer, but you’ll also be a target for heroes!” ... Some prisoners were fairly quick to leave to follow. Ones who knew her from the Birdcage? With them went followers, and once a critical amount had left, a majority followed. Only the heroes really stayed. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.15 Post-Attack on Teacher Ahrima was present during The Second Shin Crisis, protecting The Red Queen.Sundown 17.8 Trivia * Ahrima has not been strictly identified as a Trump within the text, thus she is only identified as a Thinker here. * Ahriman is a Persian word often used in a religious context, usually meaning destruction. Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Thinker Category:Villains Category:The Fallen Category:Shin Defense Initiative Category:Characters